


Why, are you offering?

by MayRoss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky x Reader, But in a sexy way, F/M, GRAPHIC DELICIOUS SMUT, Hook Up, Mutant Reader, No Romance, One Night Stand, One-Shot, Smut, Very much consensual, just friends with benefits, nothing disgusting though, reader has telekinesis and telepathy powers, unprotected sex, very cocky bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRoss/pseuds/MayRoss
Summary: Bucky and Y/N are not friends and when Steve forces them to spar, Y/N is not looking forward to it. And what follows she's definitely not expecting





	Why, are you offering?

“You know, I’ve never sparred with him, Steve.”  
Y/N and Steve were walking towards the training room where Bucky would be waiting for them.  
“I know, Y/N, but I think you two might be a good match. Bucky knows better than anyone how to deal with most super-soldiers, but he’s not exactly the best at fighting mutants. So far, he’s been learning with Wanda, but he knows her fighting style too well now. And as our second resident mutant, you’re up now.”  
Y/N sighed. She didn’t know why but she was intimidated at the prospect of having to spar with Bucky. Him and her got along okay, but it wasn’t like they were friends - by no stretch of the imagination. Also, lately he’d seemed to be a bit more impatient and unhinged and she had no interest in delving into his deep psychological issues. She had enough to deal with already.  
“Um, Steve, just wondering …” Y/N started, but Steve had already pushed open the door to the training room.  
Bucky was standing in the middle of the room, tying his hair in the nape of his neck with a hairband. When he looked over at them Y/N saw the old familiar dark scowl. Oh, she was so not looking forward to this.  
“Hey, Buck, you alright?” Steve asked him, seeing the dark scowl as well.  
Bucky just nodded and waved Steve off, as if to motion to him not to worry about it.  
“Okay, so since you know Wanda too well now, I brought Y/N in to spar with you. I can’t stay because I’m meeting Fury in a minute, but please don’t kill each other.”  
Y/N just nodded absentmindedly, still scanning Bucky. She couldn’t really gain access to his mind but she did feel some tension and turmoil.  
Steve left with some more goodbyes and Bucky and Y/N were left standing in the training room alone.  
“Hey,” Y/N murmured awkwardly. For some reason, the whole atmosphere suddenly shifted to something she couldn’t read. It felt like Bucky’s tension had enveloped the whole room and there was no room to breathe.  
Bucky sighed and murmured out a rumbly “hi.”  
“So, should we start?” she proposed and cracked her knuckles.  
Bucky shrugged and nodded. Y/N just sighed. This was going to be a piece of work.  
They faced each other and with one last look, Bucky charged her, hard. She only just managed to dodge his body and rolled away from. Immediately, she shot up towards the ceiling. After a few minutes, she was out of breath. He definitely wasn’t holding back. Quite the opposite; Bucky seemed determined to take her down with anything he had. Just a few minutes ago he had hit a hole in the wall with his metal hand, right where her head had been a moment before.  
“Hey, you do know we’re just practicing here,” she yelled at him, whirring through the air after dodging another hard attack. Bucky just growled at her in response.  
He charged at her and hit her hard in the stomach. She only caught herself in the last moment before hitting the floor and flew to the other side of the room.  
“Yo, what’s wrong with you?”  
She was slowly getting annoyed. This wasn’t fun. This wasn’t practice. This was just Bucky taking some kind of frustration out on her.  
She focused and the next blow he threw to her head she caught. Using her powers she held him somewhat in place. His rage made him hard to control.  
“Bucky, chill the fuck out. You trying to kill me?”  
Bucky growled again and stared at her.  
“No, I’m not.”  
Before he could try to break free from her, she used him as leverage to propel over his head. She stood there again, trying to call a time-out in this ridiculous fight.  
When he ran towards her and didn’t seem to stop she quickly summoned several of the soft mats on the floor and piled them in front of her as a shield, which he promptly hit with such force that she was pushed back and her feet scraped the floor.  
She summoned some power and pushed them back and Bucky with them until he tumbled onto the floor. Several of the mats had tears in them and the filling was swirling through the air. Oh, Tony would have a field day with this. He jumped right back up and got into a battling stance, no sign of him wanting to slow down.  
“Alright, asshole, you’re not the only one who can play dirty. I’m not your goddamn punching bag, you can take your aggressions out somewhere else.”  
Y/N shot towards the ceiling and pushing herself off it shot towards the ground and hit a ground pound so hard she felt the tower rumble and the cement underneath her crack. Now that people definitely heard. It made Bucky lose his footing and she shot towards him and threw him to the ground, straddling him in the way Natasha had taught her. Only she had to make use of her powers to hold her opponent down.  
“Yo, what’s up with you? You need to get laid or something?”  
Up close and momentarily incapacitated, Bucky looked a lot less intimidating. He barked out a laugh.  
“You think that’s that serious a problem for me?”  
Ugh, the cockiness.  
“I don’t know, dude, just feel like you need something to put your energy into that’s not smashing your teammate to a pulp.”  
At that moment Bucky wrenched free and within milliseconds, he had used both his feet to make her sail halfway across the room. She landed hard and winced, but caught herself.  
“Why, you offering?”  
Y/N’s head whipped up and she stared at him, her mouth hanging open.  
Bucky was standing there, breathing hard, keeping his eyes steadily on her. He seemed serious. His face showed something that looked like a dark, glinting hint of mischief.  
Y/N considered it for a second. Bucky Barnes. Deadly. Hair you could run your hands through for hours. Muscular. Oh, and that metal arm.  
She chuckled, got up and walked up to him.  
When they were face to face she walked in closer to him, pretending to examine his face critically. She walked around him once and savoured the feeling. His build was impressive and his chest was still heaving. He looked delicious. She leaned up to his ear, brushing it with her lips.  
“Now I am.” 

Bucky had dragged her all the way to the elevator, pushed the number for his floor and before Y/N could say another word he had pressed her against the wall. His hand flesh hand was on her cheek while his metal hand grabbed her hip roughly.  
The kiss was full of need but also incredibly sensual. Y/N’s senses were swirling. God, he was a good kisser. When the door opened he took her hand and led her to his room, closing the door behind them.  
She stepped towards him and they got sucked into another searing kiss. Her hands explored his muscular torso, the rippling muscles under her fingertips. She tucked at his shirt and smirked at him. “Off.”  
One side of his mouth curled up into a grin and with a glint in his eyes, he lifted it over his head. She took in his soft skin and hummed in approval. “Like what you see?”  
“Oh, yeah I do,” she just hummed again, licking her lips.  
“Your turn.”  
She let out a laugh and wriggled out of her pants before pulling her shirt over her head. Bucky growled as he let his eyes roam over her body.  
“Goddamn,” he whispered before he took a step towards her and kissed her again. This time pressing his whole body against hers. She let her hands explore his bare back, lightly dragging her nails down it. Bucky stopped kissing her.  
“Oh, playing dirty, I like it,” he smirked before attaching his mouth to her neck and sucking. Y/N couldn’t help but let out a small moan. When Bucky tried to kiss her again she put a finger to his lips, kissed his cheek and slowly went down to her knees. Bucky sucked in some air and looked down at her.  
Without breaking eye contact, Y/N slowly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, letting the zipper drag over his erection painfully slowly. Confirming her, Bucky growled.  
She pushed down his pants and took a good look at Bucky's throbbing erection through his boxers. He was big and Y/N licked her lips in anticipation, before slowly letting her mouth rest on the clothed bulge and breathing out a huff of warm air onto it that made Bucky moan. His hand went to her hair and he started stroking her head erratically and roughly.  
Y/N chuckled and pulled down his boxers, breathing in the musky sense of his manhood, before running the tip of her tongue from the base to the tip, making Bucky let out a louder moan, his hips bucking forward once. Swirling her tongue around his tip once, she took him in inch by inch until he was completely buried in her mouth. Bucky’s hand turned into a fist in her hair and she moaned, sending vibrations through his erection.  
Bobbing her head back and forth she used her tongue to move independently and Bucky dissolved into a mess of moans until he suddenly pulled her away from him and dragged her up to meet his mouth.  
“If you keep doing that we’ll have a much shorter encounter.”  
Y/N just grinned, visibly pleased with herself while she pushed him towards the bed. As she was pulling his pants off his body while he watched, she asked him “so, I’m guessing I didn’t do too badly?” Bucky growled again and looked at her, pupils blown with want. “I don’t want to inflate your ego, doll, but that was some of the best head I’ve ever gotten.”  
Y/N grinned and bit her lip and slid out of her panties, mesmerising Bucky. She came to straddle him on the bed, her heat just on his pubic bone, deliciously hot and wet, while she removed her bra. She leaned down to kiss him, her nipples grazing his chest. His hand went to the back of her head and he kissed her dirty and open-mouthed. She pulled back and without moving away she whispered, “you ready?”.  
“More than ready,” Bucky whispered back, his eyes transfixed on her lips.  
Y/N sat back up and took his erection into her hand, slowly lowering herself onto it. They both let out a moan at the same time, Bucky’s metal hand coming to her hip and digging into it enough she was sure it was gonna leave a bruise.  
She started moving up and down, her boobs bobbing up and down and her mouth open. Bucky grabbed her hips and moved into her when she came down and the air was filled with a wet noise of skin meeting skin and moans. Suddenly, Bucky stilled Y/N’s hips and thrust into her a few times with enough force to make her let out a yell of pleasure, before falling forward and catching herself with her hands next to Bucky’s head.  
Her eyes were half closed and her mouth open. Her wet lips drove Bucky wild and he kissed her with reckless pleasure.  
Then he flipped her over without pulling out of her, hiked her legs over his shoulders and started fucking her hard, his hand resting on the headboard which was lightly slamming against the wall. Suddenly Bucky slightly angled his hips and watched Y/N come undone in front of him, her moans growing louder and wetter. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it and biting it lightly. “You like this, doll?”  
Y/N let out a whimper and nodded. “God, yes, Bucky, don’t stop.”  
He couldn’t help but moan and he slammed into her faster, feeling his own orgasm build.  
“Bucky, I’m gonna … I’m gonna cum,” she gasped out.  
He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer than her either and pumped into her until he felt her pussy tighten around him.  
Just as she was cumming, she grabbed his hips and pulled him into her as far as he would go. The warm feeling of her pussy, the convulsing, tight muscles that rippled with an earth-shattering orgasm and her scream of pleasure made him moan out and come at the same time, shaking, releasing himself deep inside of her. When she let him go he pumped into her gently, riding out both of their orgasms. He collapsed on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows next to her head while still inside of her, and kissed her deeply.  
Her tongue swirled around his lazily. When he pulled back, Y/N looked at his mussed up hair, his swollen lips, the lazy, gentle, satisfied look in his hooded eyes. He was gorgeous like this.  
Bucky gave her a smile before slowly pulling out of her and going to the bathroom to clean up. When he walked back in the room and pulled on his boxers, he looked at her, completely naked, splayed out between the sheets like a painting.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Y/N’s head shot up and Bucky and her looked at each other. “Hey, tin soldier, open up,” Tony’s voice rang through the door before he knocked again.  
Y/N took the sheets to cover herself and wanted to get out of bed but Bucky had already walked over to the door and opened it a tiny bit.  
Tony immediately knew something was up from Bucky’s half-dressed form, the clothes strewn across his room. Just when he was about to open his mouth he saw someone dart away from the bed. “Hold on a minute, did you just have a girl in your bed?” he exclaimed loudly.  
Y/N swore under her breath. Bucky said nothing for a second just grinned at Tony. “If I did, how would that be your business?”  
Y/N heard the cocky smile in Bucky’s voice, which was raspy from moaning just a few minutes earlier. She had to suppress a chuckle.  
“I just didn’t know you had it in you, ’s all” Tony replied, mockingly.  
“Either way, do you know what happened to my training room? It’s completely fucked.”  
Y/N saw Bucky shrug.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Um, I think you do, since there is a fist-shaped hole in the wall,” Tony now said, a bit more pissed off.  
“Listen, Stark, can we talk about this later? Like you said, I have someone in my room who I’m currently desperate to give a second orgasm to, so if you don’t mind.”  
And without waiting for a reply, Bucky closed the door in Tony’s face and made his way over to Y/N. While Tony was still protesting outside of the door, Bucky had kissed her needily and picked her up, before throwing her on the bed.  
“We will talk about this later, and until then I’ll tell everyone about this!” Tony yelled, desperately outside of the door and walked away. They just started laughing and Bucky slowly slid down Y/N’s body until his mouth was just where she needed him and she let out a breathy moan. This really was an arrangement she could get behind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any feedback, whether you loved it or hated it, I'd love it if you could leave me a comment! I'm not the best at writing fics or characters so any and all constructive feedback is very much welcomed :) either way, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
